<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of me for you by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436611">All of me for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Shots, Emotional Baggage, Flirting, Guilt, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamada, Yamada Ryosuke, si chiamava quel ragazzino.<br/>“Puoi chiamarmi Ryo, se ti va” aveva aggiunto, ma Daiki non aveva mai osato niente di più intimo di ‘Yamada-kun’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All of me for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~ All of me for you ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daiki sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi coinvolgere.</p><p>Lo sapeva, eppure se c’era qualcosa che aveva imparato a proprie spese, era che resistere alle tentazioni non faceva per lui.</p><p>Ci aveva provato, per un po’.</p><p>Aveva provato a dirsi che era soltanto un ragazzino, aveva provato a dirgli che di lui non gli interessava poi molto, e che probabilmente se non l’avesse più visto se ne sarebbe anche dimenticato.</p><p>Era comparso una sera nel bar che lui era solito frequentare, sedendosi di fianco a lui al bancone.</p><p>Arioka l’aveva ignorato, poco interessato a quanto gli accadeva intorno, e così aveva continuato a fare fino a che quello sconosciuto non gli aveva rivolto la parola.</p><p>Non ricordava nemmeno cosa gli avesse detto, sicuramente qualcosa di banale o di poco conto, qualcosa di chiaramente volto ad iniziare una conversazione, cosa che lui non aveva affatto voglia di fare.</p><p>L’aveva ignorato e, finito il suo drink, era uscito dal locale, senza pensare più a quel ragazzo.</p><p>Era ancora lì, la sera dopo.</p><p>E quella dopo ancora e quella dopo ancora.</p><p>E continuava a sederglisi accanto e a parlargli, come convinto che se avesse insistito abbastanza allora Daiki avrebbe ceduto e gli avrebbe rivolto la parola.</p><p>A conti fatti, aveva avuto ragione.</p><p>Avevano cominciato a parlare, una sera durante la quale lui si era stancato di ignorarlo, e allora le cose erano precipitate.</p><p>Yamada, Yamada Ryosuke, si chiamava quel ragazzino.</p><p><em>“Puoi chiamarmi Ryo, se ti va” </em>aveva aggiunto, ma Daiki non aveva mai osato niente di più intimo di ‘Yamada-kun’.</p><p>Aveva cominciato con il raccontargli qualcosa di sé, con il parlargli dell’università che frequentava, dei suoi amici, della sua famiglia.</p><p>Arioka lo ascoltava, fingendo disinteresse ma sentendosi invece sempre più incuriosito da quel ragazzo così insistente, che mostrava tutta quell’attrattiva nei suoi confronti.</p><p>Andava avanti da qualche settimana, e da pochi giorni Yamada anziché parlare aveva cominciato a chiedere qualcosa in più su di lui.</p><p>Daiki aveva sempre scosso le spalle e risposto che non valeva la pena dire niente sulla propria vita, ma l’altro non sembrava mai riuscire a persuadersene.</p><p>Quella sera poi, le cose gli erano decisamente sfuggite di mano.</p><p>Stavano camminando sulla strada che dal bar portava a casa del più grande.</p><p>Avevano bevuto un po’ più del solito, e Ryosuke aveva insistito perché prendessero un po’ d’aria, per far passare quella lieve sensazione di intorpidimento data dall’alcool.</p><p>Gli camminava di fianco, cercando di mantenersi al passo con il suo andamento strascicato, mentre ancora non smetteva di parlare.</p><p>“Abiti da solo, Dai-chan?” chiese, colloquialmente, tenendo le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni per proteggerle dal freddo.</p><p>Era tardi; l’una di notte, forse anche dopo, ma nessuno dei due sembrava essere particolarmente stanco.</p><p>Storcendo il naso per il modo in cui l’altro si ostinava a chiamarlo, Daiki gli rispose.</p><p>“Sì. Sono andato a vivere in un appartamento da solo già da quando ho compiuto diciotto anni. Non avevo voglia di pesare sulle spalle dei miei” gli spiegò, ammutolendosi subito dopo, come ogni volta che il più piccolo cercava di spostare la conversazione su di lui.</p><p>Ma Ryosuke annuì, lasciando cadere il discorso.</p><p>Non ebbero fatto che pochi altri metri, tuttavia, che questi riprese a parlare.</p><p>“Non riesco proprio ad immaginare come possa essere casa tua. Mi hai detto così poco di te che non riesco nemmeno a pensarci. Com’è fatta?” domandò, con quell’espressione curiosa che Daiki, sebbene non fosse disposto ad ammetterlo, trovava maledettamente bella.</p><p>Scrollò le spalle, incerto su come rispondere.</p><p>Aveva capito dove l’altro volesse andare a parare, eccome se l’aveva capito.</p><p>E non sapeva cosa fare.</p><p>Se da un lato moriva dalla voglia di chiedergli di andare da lui, dall’altro cercava di convincersi del fatto che fosse la cosa più sbagliata da fare.</p><p>Era per questo che non gli aveva risposto, i primi tempi, era per questo che cercava disperatamente di ignorarlo. Aveva paura di arrivare a quel punto, in cui si fosse fatto prendere troppo per negargli qualcosa.</p><p>Si passò una mano davanti al viso e trasalì, come resosi conto solo in quel momento del fatto che erano arrivati di fronte al portone del suo palazzo.</p><p>Tirò fuori le chiavi e cominciò a rigirarsele fra le dita, pensieroso.</p><p>Rimasero in silenzio per svariati minuti, e lui vide l’aspettativa sul volto del più piccolo trasformarsi lentamente in delusione.</p><p>“Beh... allora sarà meglio che io vada. Casa mia è lontana e non vorrei fare troppo...”</p><p>“Ti va di salire?” gli chiese allora Daiki, velocemente, quasi avesse poi paura di pentirsene.</p><p>E fu inutile, perché il tempo di dirlo e già sentiva il rimorso farsi strada in lui, già sentiva come una morsa in mezzo al petto dirgli che non avrebbe dovuto farlo.</p><p>Ma mise a tacere quella sensazione e quel senso di colpa, perché per troppi anni si era vietato qualsiasi cosa potesse alleviare la sua solitudine, e quella sera aveva deciso di meritare anche solo poche ore insieme a Yamada.</p><p>Questi gli sorrise apertamente, sorpreso da quella proposta.</p><p>“Grazie” gli disse solo, entrando nel portone prima di lui.</p><p>Arioka lo seguì, lentamente, tenendo lo sguardo chino fino a che non furono entrati nel suo appartamento.</p><p>Ryosuke, senza dire niente, cominciò ad aggirarsi per il salotto e la cucina, passando la mano su alcuni degli oggetti lì presenti, osservando tutto con attenzione.</p><p>“Mi piace” sentenziò poi, andandogli vicino senza mai smettere di sorridere.</p><p>Daiki scrollò le spalle, dirigendosi verso la cucina alla ricerca di qualcosa da bere che, ne era consapevole, gli sarebbe servito.</p><p>“Non è niente di che” commentò soltanto, versando del sakè in due bicchieri e porgendogliene uno.</p><p>Bevvero in silenzio, squadrandosi di tanto in tanto, cercando di ignorare la tensione fra di loro, mentre lui continuava a pensare a tutto quello che aveva voglia di fare, e a come sarebbe effettivamente riuscito a trattenersi.</p><p>Ma Ryosuke non gli permise di andare troppo oltre con questi suoi ragionamenti: posò il bicchiere sul ripiano, avvicinandoglisi lentamente e togliendogli di mano il suo.</p><p>Poi gli mise una mano sul fianco, accarezzandolo piano con un movimento delicato dal basso verso l’alto, il respiro lievemente accelerato, lo sguardo intento.</p><p>Daiki voleva fermarlo.</p><p>Voleva davvero farlo, ma... era come se il suo corpo non rispondesse ai suoi comandi.</p><p>Quando il più piccolo si avvicinò maggiormente, posando le labbra contro le sue, rinunciò a combattere.</p><p>Gli mise le braccia intorno alla vita, approfondendo il bacio, sentendolo gemere sotto quel suo attacco improvviso; lo spinse a schiudere le labbra, lasciando che la propria lingua incontrasse la sua, assaporando ogni singolo centimetro di quella bocca, di quel bacio, sentendosi come riportato in vita da quelle sensazioni che credeva ormai essergli negate.</p><p>Si fermò per qualche secondo poi, il fiato corto, fissando un Yamada quasi stravolto.</p><p>“Pensavo...” cominciò a dire piano, arrossendo, per poi sorridere imbarazzato. “Pensavo di non piacerti” concluse, mordendosi un labbro e avvicinandosi nuovamente a lui, baciandolo di nuovo, soltanto per una frazione di secondo.</p><p>Daiki sospirò, passandogli lentamente una mano sul viso.</p><p>“Non volevo darti quest’impressione. O meglio, anche se volevo dartela, io...” chiuse gli occhi brevemente, cercando di non pensare troppo a quanto effettivamente avrebbe voluto dirgli. “Non parlare, <em>Ryo</em>. Non chiedermi niente, ti prego” mormorò, accarezzandogli il collo e lasciando risalire la mano sui capelli, stringendoli fra le dita ed attirandolo contro di sé.</p><p>E Ryosuke non aggiunse altro.</p><p>Rimase fermo, in silenzio, mentre l’altro lo sfiorava con le labbra lungo la gola, mentre gli baciava il collo e lo mordeva piano, attirandolo sempre più contro di sé.</p><p>Poi Daiki prese la bottiglia di sakè e bevve ancora, come se ci fossero delle inibizioni rimaste che necessitava di mandare via per potersi godere appieno quel momento, per non lasciare che i suoi stessi pensieri lo frenassero, perché se davvero doveva lasciarsi andare voleva farlo del tutto.</p><p>Yamada approfittò di quel momento per riprendere in mano le redini della situazione.</p><p>Lasciandolo appoggiando contro il ripiano della cucina, gli passò le mani sotto la maglietta, prima di afferrarne gli orli e sfilargliela, facendo poi lo stesso contro la propria.</p><p>Si appoggiò meglio contro di lui, baciandogli il petto e piegandosi sempre di più sulle ginocchia, esplorando la sua pelle, assaggiandola, toccandola; passò la lingua su un capezzolo, ridendo del gemito sommesso del più grande, e glielo morse, scendendo poi più in basso, passando la lingua sull’ombelico e seguendo piano la linea dell’inguine con le labbra.</p><p>Lo vide ancora prendere la bottiglia, e ancora bere, con più urgenza di prima, ma non se ne preoccupò.</p><p>Gli slacciò il bottone dei pantaloni e tirò giù la cerniera, abbassandoli piano e alzando lo sguardo verso di lui, gli occhi fissi nei suoi mentre lo liberava degli ultimi indumenti rimasti.</p><p>Daiki protese i fianchi in sua direzione, un gesto quasi involontario, mentre l’alcool cominciava a sortire l’effetto desiderato.</p><p>Non pensava a niente, non c’era niente che non andasse.</p><p>C’era solo Ryo, lì davanti a lui, le sue mani e la sua bocca, e la voglia che aveva di lui era tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare.</p><p>Lo vide passare la punta delle dita sulla sua erezione, solo per provocarlo, prima di avvolgerla in una mano, accarezzandola, muovendo con più decisione, protendendosi in avanti e seguendo con la lingua i movimenti delle dita.</p><p>Daiki chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quella sensazione.</p><p>Da quanto tempo era che non si sentiva così?</p><p>Non poteva negarlo con se stesso, l’aveva immaginato, l’aveva voluto.</p><p>Lo eccitava Yamada, e il pensiero di loro due esattamente in quella stessa situazione, e ora che stava accadendo sentiva di non riuscire a resistere alle attenzioni di quella bocca.</p><p>Di nuovo, fece presa sui suoi capelli, di nuovo se li fece passare fra le dita, di nuovo li strinse forte, forse facendogli anche male, e si spinse maggiormente contro di lui.</p><p>Yamada non protestò; semplicemente si adattò al ritmo del più grande, facendo presa con le unghie sui suoi fianchi, continuando a muovere la lingua su di lui mentre lasciava che si muovesse nella sua bocca come meglio credeva.</p><p>E Daiki lo fece, e continuò senza sosta a spingere il bacino contro quelle labbra e quella lingua, sempre più in fondo, sentendo la gola di Ryosuke stringersi intorno alla punta del suo sesso e perdendo definitivamente il controllo; stringendogli maggiormente i capelli e tenendolo ben saldo contro di sé, raggiunse l’orgasmo, venendo nella sua bocca.</p><p>Yamada impiegò pochi secondi prima di ritrarsi, rimanendo in ginocchio sul pavimento con espressione ancora insoddisfatta, mentre cercava di recuperare velocemente il respiro.</p><p>Daiki non perse tempo: lo afferrò per una mano facendolo rialzare, attirandolo contro di sé e baciandolo, sentendo il proprio sapore nella sua bocca.</p><p>Lo fece indietreggiare fino al salotto, mettendosi dietro di lui e cominciando a baciargli la nuca, accarezzandogli i fianchi e passandogli piano le mani sulle natiche, prima di liberarlo del tutto dagli indumenti rimastigli indosso.</p><p>Fece un piccolo passo indietro, osservandolo, quasi estasiato.</p><p>Era bello, bello da morire.</p><p>Bello come non avrebbe mai pensato di trovare qualcuno, non dopo...</p><p>Sospirò, interrompendo immediatamente quella scia di pensieri.</p><p>Gli tornò vicino, passandogli le dita lungo la colonna vertebrale.</p><p>Saggiò la consistenza della sua pelle, la baciò ancora, incapace di staccargli gli occhi di dosso.</p><p>Fece perno con le mani sulle sue spalle, spingendolo a terra, il viso contro il pavimento, mettendoglisi accanto e tornando a baciargli il collo.</p><p>“Torno subito” mormorò poi all’altezza del suo orecchio, baciandolo ancora, divertito dal lieve fremito che ebbe non appena si fu allontanato.</p><p>Quando tornò in salotto, aveva in mano la bottiglia di sakè; ne bevve ancora un sorso, prima di inginocchiarsi di fianco a lui, continuando a fissarlo.</p><p>Lentamente, ripercorse con le dita la sua schiena.</p><p>Lentamente, inclinò la bottiglia su di essa, lasciando che una scia di liquore scorresse lungo la colonna, andando a depositarsi nel piccolo incavo alla base della sua schiena.</p><p>Poi si chinò su di lui, seguendo quella stessa scia con la lingua, assaggiando il sapore del liquore che si mischiava a quello della sua pelle, e compiendo nuovamente gli stessi gesti, ancora e ancora, non riuscendo più a capire se ad inebriarlo fosse l’alcool o Ryosuke stesso.</p><p>Si sistemò fra le sue gambe, in ginocchio, versandogli ancora del sakè sulla schiena e ancora bevendo da essa, mentre una mano si intrufolava fra le sue natiche, stuzzicandogli l’apertura, facendovi scivolare dentro il primo dito mentre ancora cercava di distrarlo con la propria lingua.</p><p>E Yamada gemeva, e si mordeva le labbra, ansimando nel sentire le dita del più grande dentro di lui aumentare di numero, agitandosi in cerca di qualcosa di più.</p><p>“Daiki...” mormorò, la voce resa roca dall’eccitazione, mentre spingeva ancora il proprio bacino contro la sua mano, in un chiaro invito ad andare avanti.</p><p>Arioka allora annuì, mettendo da parte la bottiglia e sistemandosi meglio su di lui, leccandogli un’ultima volta la schiena dal basso verso l’alto mentre gli si stendeva contro, allargandogli maggiormente le gambe e cominciando a penetrarlo, piano.</p><p>Lo sentì trasalire a quell’intrusione, e una volta che fu del tutto dentro di lui dovette lottare con se stesso per costringersi a non cominciare immediatamente a muoversi.</p><p>Quel calore era indescrivibile. La sensazione di quel corpo che si apriva per lui, sotto i suoi movimenti, quell’eccitazione al pensiero di averlo fatto suo... erano tutte cose che Daiki aveva lasciato indietro nel tempo, in un passato che non voleva ricordare.</p><p>Ma ora che le viveva di nuovo si domandava che cosa lo avesse spinto a privarsene, e perché fosse stato proprio Ryosuke ad attirarlo ancora in quel gioco dal quale si era chiamato fuori anni prima.</p><p>Sapeva solo che lo voleva, che gli piaceva, e che se anche più tardi se ne fosse pentito, in quel momento era felice di aver ceduto alla sua tentazione.</p><p>Cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui, piano.</p><p>Artigliò i fianchi del più piccolo quando il ritmo si fece più incalzante, stringendolo e contemporaneamente avvicinandolo a sé, cercando di dargli sempre di più, di soddisfare quella tacita richiesta del suo corpo di sentirlo maggiormente dentro di sé.</p><p>Si piegò sulle ginocchia, sollevandogli lentamente il bacino e portando una mano sulla sua erezione, tentando di muoverla alla medesima velocità delle proprie spinte contro di lui, sentendolo tendersi sotto ed intorno a sé quando finalmente raggiunse l’orgasmo, gettando indietro la testa e urlando il suo nome.</p><p>Rallentò, per pochi secondi, dandogli il tempo di riprendersi e al contempo sentendosi ancora più eccitato da quella voce che pronunciava il suo nome, così carica di lussuria, così soddisfatta.</p><p>Quando riprese a muoversi, non impiegò troppo tempo prima di giungere al culmine; poche altre spinte, e venne a sua volta, vuotandosi dentro quel corpo bollente e mordendogli una spalla, per impedirsi di gridare.</p><p>Si accasciò su di lui, respirando velocemente, baciandogli una spalla e trovando salata la sua pelle.</p><p>Provava un’intensa voglia di piangere, ma se lo impedì.</p><p>Non voleva, non in quel momento.</p><p>Quando si rialzarono, nessuno dei due disse una parola.</p><p>Daiki gli fece cenno di raggiungerlo in bagno; si misero sotto il getto della doccia, insieme, ancora in silenzio.</p><p>Arioka non aveva voglia di parlare, conscio che qualsiasi cosa che avesse potuto dire in quel momento non avrebbe fatto altro che vanificare il proprio sforzo di non pensare nelle ultime ore.</p><p>E Ryosuke lo capì, e accettò quel silenzio, e di questo Daiki gliene fu grato.</p><p>Lasciò che dormisse insieme a lui quella notte, perché sentiva di doverglielo in un certo senso, e perché aveva voglia di sperimentare ancora quella sensazione, insieme a tutte le altre.</p><p>“Grazie, Daiki” mormorò Yamada poco prima di addormentarsi, stretto contro di lui.</p><p>Il più grande non rispose, ma quando fu certo che l’altro non potesse più sentirlo, finalmente si concesse di piangere.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Daiki lo stava guardando da pochi minuti quando il più piccolo si svegliò.</p><p>Si guardò intorno per qualche secondo, come cercando di capire dove si trovasse, ma quando vide Arioka gli sorrise.</p><p>“Buongiorno” mormorò, gattonando sul letto per raggiungerlo, cercando di baciarlo.</p><p>L’altro, tuttavia, lo respinse.</p><p>La sua notte, quello che si era concesso, era finito.</p><p>Ryosuke lo guardò confuso, mettendosi a sedere di fronte a lui.</p><p>“Che cosa c’è che non va?” gli chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.</p><p>“Mi dispiace, Ryo. Io forse ieri non avrei dovuto... non volevo farti credere che ci potesse essere qualcosa di più fra di noi” lo vide cercare di interromperlo, ed alzò una mano come a chiedergli di lasciarlo continuare. “Vorrei, davvero. Vorrei, perché ieri notte mi sono sentito come non mi capitava da tempo, forse come non mi ero mai sentito, ma non è possibile. Io...” sospirò, passandosi una mano davanti al volto. “Qualche anno fa stavo con una persona. Lo amavo, lo amavo davvero al punto di pensare che avrei voluto passare il resto della mia vita con lui” cominciò a raccontare, trovando che facesse più male di quanto non avesse pensato. “lavoravamo insieme. E pensavo che fra di noi le cose andassero bene, fin quando un giorno non mi ha detto che mi doveva parlare. Ci siamo visti sul tetto del palazzo dove si trovava il nostro ufficio e lì...” si morse un labbro, cercando ancora una volta di non piangere. Si odiava per come quel pensiero riuscisse ancora a farlo soffrire così tanto, si odiava per non essere mai riuscito ad andare avanti, e per dovere ora negare a Ryosuke qualcosa che entrambi desideravano. “Lì lui mi ha detto di essere innamorato di un’altra persona. Che stavano insieme da mesi, e che non riusciva più a sopportare quella situazione. Che non mi amava più, e che con quell’altro era felice come non era mai stato” sorrise, mesto. “Mi sono sentito così stupido, Ryo. Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per Kei, avrei dato anche la mia stessa vita e lui...” s’interruppe, scuotendo la testa. “Abbiamo cominciato a litigare. Io gli urlavo contro, lo insultavo, e poi però gli dicevo che lo amavo e che non poteva lasciarmi. Non ci vedevo più, ero accecato dalla rabbia. E allora l’ho spinto e...” sentì una lacrima scorrergli sulla guancia, ma stavolta non se ne curò. “E lui è caduto di sotto. È stato un incidente, non l’ho fatto di proposito e non mi è successo nulla, ma io l’ho spinto. La persona che amavo è morta a causa mia” disse, rendendosi conto del fatto che era la prima volta che lo ammetteva apertamente.</p><p>Ryo era rimasto ad ascoltarlo trattenendo il fiato, con gli occhi sbarrati.</p><p>Gli si avvicinò ancora, avvicinando piano la mano al suo braccio e accarezzandolo, quasi temendo di venire respinto.</p><p>“Ma... è il passato, Daiki. È stato un incidente, tu non puoi incolparti per...”</p><p>“Ero felice, capisci?” urlò allora il più grande, scostandogli la mano. “Non l’ho fatto di proposito, ma ero felice che fosse morto. Ho pensato che se lo meritasse per avermi ferito, per avermi lasciato credere di amarmi e perché io l’avevo amato così tanto da annullarmi solo per lui. Ero felice che fosse morto, e lo sono stato fino a quando non ho cominciato ad avere gli incubi durante la notte, a non riuscire a guardarmi allo specchio, fino a quando non ho cominciato a farmi schifo per quello che era successo, e perché avevo anche solo osato pensare che fosse giusto così” prese fiato, reprimendo i singhiozzi. “Per quei pochi minuti ho odiato Kei, l’ho odiato davvero. E poi ho sostituito quell’odio con quello che provo per me stesso, perché è stato più semplice così. Perché la tristezza e il dolore sono il rovescio dell’odio, e se ancora riesco a sentire il disprezzo che provo per come mi sono sentito allora, non sarò mai costretto a soffrire perché lui è morto per mano mia” gli spiegò ancora, per poi fermarsi, regolarizzando il respiro. “Io non posso amare nessuno, Ryo. Nemmeno te, nemmeno se vorrei. Io amavo Kei, e l’ho ucciso, e ho goduto della sua morte. Non mi merito nient’altro dalla vita” mormorò alla fine, senza il coraggio di guardare il più piccolo negli occhi.</p><p>Con la coda dell’occhio, lo vide alzarsi dal letto. E lo vide rivestirsi, con una lentezza quasi surreale, quasi come se nel frattempo stesse cercando di riflettere su quanto aveva appena sentito.</p><p>“Non è quello che ti meriti, Daiki” lo sentì mormorare, fermo sulla soglia della porta. “È solo la punizione che hai scelto per soffocare il tuo senso di colpa.” concluse, uscendo dalla stanza quando si rese conto che l’altro non gli avrebbe risposto.</p><p>Daiki sentì come il suo cuore spezzarsi.</p><p>Si sentì ancora come se fosse morto qualcuno, come se a morire questa volta fosse stato lui stesso, nel lasciare andare la sua ultima possibilità di uscire da quel limbo che si era creato.</p><p>Le parole di Ryosuke aleggiavano nella sua mente come un mantra, e lui non riusciva a decidere se avesse ragione o meno.</p><p>Era la sua punizione odiarsi e vietarsi ancora di amare, era una punizione che si era autoinflitto, e questo era vero.</p><p>Ma Ryosuke non sapeva che cosa volesse dire perdere la persona che si amava, vederla spegnersi per sempre e sorridere di fronte alla sua morte.</p><p>Non sapeva cosa volesse dire vivere con il costante terrore di non poter amare nessun altro, perché non ci si fidava dei propri stessi gesti.</p><p>Ryosuke non sapeva che se Daiki l’aveva lasciato andare, era per paura di potergli fare del male un giorno, anche solo per sbaglio.</p><p>Questa volta, Daiki avrebbe rinunciato all’odio, perché non avrebbe accettato ancora scuse per fingere di stare bene.</p><p>Avrebbe sofferto, perché questo era ciò che davvero meritava.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>